minecraftstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
There is a wide variety of characters in the Minecraft Stories book series. From the headset wearing, joke-spewing Tommy to the glasses-wearing, mature Iwan. Tommy Tommy is one of the 5 original characters in the Minecraft Stories book series. Appearance Tommy wears a red jumper, with a white shirt underneath. He also wears blue trousers. He has grey shoes with black soles. He has a headset to finish off his appearance. This headset has a microphone sticking out at the front. He has blond hair, white skin and blue eyes. Relationships Tommy seems to like everybody, yet he has his own relationships with all the characters in the Minecraft Stories book series. He seems to get on best with Henry or Iwan. He also does not have a very big like for Nimai or Aimee, although he does often tease each character in a friendly way. Lifestyle Tommy appears to be adventurous, yet slightly less mature than the others. His headset could be a hint to Tommy's love for gaming. He appears to prefer killing monsters than building, as he is normally the first to kill in a pack of monsters. Tommy appears to dislike Spider Jockeys, Creepers and Zombie Pigmen the most. Henry Henry is one of the 5 original characters in the Minecraft Stories book series. Appearance Henry wears a grey, long-sleeved top underneath a green shirt. He also wears blue trousers, similar to Tommy's, yet darker. He has grey shoes with black soles. He has short brown hair, white skin and blue eyes. Relationships Henry seems to like everybody, yet he has his own relationships with all the characters in the Minecraft Stories book series. He seems to get on best with Tommy or Iwan. He occasionaly argues with Tommy, yet gets on well with him. He also has quite a strong standing relationship with Nimai and Iwan. He doesn't seem to have a very big like for Aimee. Henry usually looks on the bad side of things, whilst trying to make jokes out of the current situation. Lifestyle Henry seems to like to stick with others when down in the mines, although he is usually the first one to mine any good items found, such as diamonds or gold. He seems to prefer mining over killing monsters or building. Nimai Nimai is one of the 5 original characters in the Minecraft Stories book series. Appearance Nimai wears a blue shirt and blue jeans that are slightly lighter than Henry's trousers, yet slightly darker than Tommy's. He has grey shoes with black soles. He has short black hair, black skin and blue eyes. Relationships Nimai seems to like everybody, yet he has his own relationships with all the characters in the Minecraft Stories book series. He seems to feel like he can look up to Aimee, and he has strong respect for Tommy. Nimai is one of the jokers in the group, similar to Henry. Lifestyle Nimai had a comfortable life at home, and it is possible that he just came on the boat trip to be with his friends. He prefers collecting items over mining. When he is mining, he usually gets quite scared. Iwan Iwan is one of the 5 original characters in the Minecraft Stories book series. Appearance Category:Characters.